Tony and Ziva
by ftskcuppycake
Summary: I suck at summaries. TIVA!


Tony swung open the door to the men's room. He couldn't believe what Ziva called him.

He moved towards the mirror and looked at himself, maybe she was right.

He didn't have much time to think before the bathroom door opened. He noticed it was Ziva. He slowly turned to face Ziva.

Ziva could see his eyes were glassy as if he was going to cry. Damn, she must have hurt him. Ziva looked away and finally came up with the words "Tony, I am sorry…" Tony still hadn't said anything.

Ziva opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was super surprised when Tony didn't say anything as he walked out the door. She defiantly screwed up this time.

Ziva walked out a few seconds after Tony. Tony was just sitting down at his desk as she walked over to hers.

Neither of them said anything. For once Tony DiNozzo was quiet. He sat at his desk working on a report that was supposed to be turned in later than day.

Ziva looked at her paper work thinking about the "conversation" that they had in the bathroom.

They both went the whole day without saying a single word to her. She didn't even see him smile when Gibbs said that he would let them leave early.

Ziva went to the women's room for a little while until she finally got a hold of herself. She walked out ten minutes later. Gibbs was sitting at his desk sipping a cup of coffee. Tony was nowhere to be seen. McGee was at his desk packing his bag to get ready.

She moved over to her desk and sat wondering where ever Tony had gone.

_**Abby's Lab**_

Tony walked in and said "Abby…" Abby turned around to see Tony almost in tears. She practically ran towards him and gave him a famous Abby hug.

He closed his eyes as he held on for dear life. She pulled away to ask "Tony! What's wrong?!"

He shook his head and said "Well, Ziva and I got in a huge fight, and she called me a lot of names, but among them she told me I was selfish and a heartless bastard that didn't care about anything but myself… and that no one would ever love me…"

Abby's mouth was wide open. She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't believe that Ziva had said that to him. Finally something popped into his mind. "Tony, you are none of those. Plus Tony all of us love you no matter what you say. Tony you are a great loving guy. You are my giant Italian teddy bear. You aren't selfish. She was mad and would say anything to you to make you mad."

He gave a small smile, which Abby knew was just for her sympathy that she was showing.

Tony let Abby go and said "Thanks Abby. I'm going to go home now." He hugged his gothic friend tightly and headed out the doors of the lab and out to the parking garage.

He pulled out his car keys, when he saw Ziva leaning against his car. He sighed and said "What do you want Ziva?"

She moved off his car and said "Tony look I just wanted to…"

Tony cut her off by saying "Look the last thing I want is your apology."

She looked down towards the ground, and took a minute to come up with some words to say to Tony "Look Tony, I didn't mean anything I said to you."

That's all she could come up with. She moved away to her own car and before Tony could react to Ziva, she was gone. He mentally head slapped himself. He knew that he would need something to drink, maybe some whiskey. He got in his car and drove home.

Once inside he took off his coat and threw it down and moved towards the kitchen. He grabbed the whiskey and popped it open and didn't even bother to get a cup, he just drank straight from the bottle.

As he walked to the living room he kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned it on just for the light and sound. He couldn't stop thinking about Ziva, and what she said.

One bottle of whiskey down Tony was singing Frank Sinatra. He soon past out on his couch.

Two hours later he was woken up by the sound of knocking of someone at his door. Tony tried to move but his head hurt, a lot. He tried to get off his couch and fell. He knocked over the empty bottle of whiskey and hit the TV remote so that it turned it on and it scared him because of how loud and bright it was.

He shut his eyes quickly he moved towards the door but instead he just tripped and fell and kind of yelped. And said "Damn shoes..." He could hear whoever was on the other side of the door laugh a bit.

He finally reached the door and opened it. He was in complete shock when he saw Ziva standing in front of him crying. He was speechless. He pulled her in for a hug. He could care less what Ziva had said to him before. He needed to hug her, he needed her touch, if wasn't for her comfort it was for his.

She wrapped her arms around him and kept crying into his chest. She finally said "Tony, I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said to you. I feel so bad for being a bitch to you. Please forgive me…"

Tony pulled away and looks at her for a second and finally said "Ziva, I forgive you. I couldn't be mad at you forever. I care about you and our relationship than you can imagine…"

They stared into each other's eyes for just a second. Neither of them said anything.

Ziva leaned forward towards Tony and kissed him lightly on the lips. Tony smiled at Ziva and leaned back to kiss her again. She responded quickly. They started making in the door way of Tony's apartment.

Tony slowly started to move them both inside of his apartment, Ziva didn't protest. She instead she let Tony carry her to his bed room.

_**In the morning…**_

Ziva woke up at her regular time in the morning. She quickly realized that there was a man next to her. She moved her head so she could see who it was, it was Tony. Her eyes widened then she remembered what happened.

She decided that she didn't want to ruin this moment, so she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes.

_**An hour later...**_

Tony woke up to a sleeping Ziva on his chest. He smiled and couldn't help but snuggle closer to her. He wanted the moment to last longer but he noticed that it was time to get up or both would be late to work, and he didn't want to show up late to work with Ziva, someone might suspect something. He reluctantly nudged Ziva and said "Ziva my dear, we need to get up and get ready for work."

She began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at Tony and smiled. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

She laid her head back down on his chest and said "Tony, what are we?"

Tony laughed and said "Humans…"

Ziva laughed at his misunderstanding and said "Tony, I meant are we a… couple…?"

Tony smiled and said "if you want to be sweetcheeks."

She smiled back and move up and kissed him on the lips and said "Yes, I do Tony."

Tony had on the famous DiNozzo grin as they both got dressed, got some coffee and headed to work.

It was the first time that he was on time to work in a long time, and he couldn't be happier.

.COM


End file.
